narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozuno Hayanie
(Alt. Timeline) | homecountry = File:70px-Land of Water Symbol.svg.png | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = The Hidden Mist (Alt. Timeline) | occupation = Freelance Assassin | previous occupation = | team = N/A | previous team = Deceased ( , Alt. Timeline) | partner = | previous partner = | family = Kaguya Clan Female Member (Inert Bloodline) Kirigakure Male Blacksmith | rank = ? | classification = | reg = 044444 | academy = 11 | chunin = 15 | jonin = 15 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Amenonuhoko-no-Kiri (Heavenly Jeweled Spear. Echo of the Bloody Mist, 天沼矛) }}Mozuno Hayanie (鑓, The Impaler) is a freelance assassin that ventures through the land, without a true name to be called, or any infamous title held - he is regarded as simply: The Impaler, for his method of slaying his targets. While his name nor abilities are held in high regard, one action has become infamous over the last year, an event known as the "Slaughterhouse of Kirigakure". A closed investigation, the case involving the deaths of key political figures that held high standing with the military and all relations thereof. The only trace of evidence tracing to the Impaler, was his alleged methodology - his name now known by the Mist, and a bounty placed on his head. A long series of events lead to a sudden break, Mozuno, was indeed the murderer, the mass assassination, nay, the slaughter, was conducted by his hand. An attempt to stave of the war minded, and keep shadowy dealings from reaching the forefront. The events in which, spurred about a mess of confusion and confrontation between the remaining political and military cabinet. All of it would have began in his own original timeline, in which he was thrown from. The likes of the 'Prosperous Mist' was a reality, an empire in which all bloodlines were accepted, through laws set in place to prevent focused breeding to aid the military. Trade was at it's apex, and the Seven Swordsmen were harbingers of justice, feared by the loathsome rogue nin that dare face it's might. The empire was however, shattered, when Mozuno was overtaken by a powerful jutsu, altering his mind and causing him to slay his comrades, Utakata, many of the Swordsmen, many members of the cabinet, and the Mizukage himself. A deadly display that shattered the Prosperous Mist, and broke Mozuno. His life was gone, his loved ones gone, his homeland's future, destroyed... as it became what is known as the Bloody Mist. He had to flee, and he did, taking forbidden knowledge to head to the past, so he could save it from the Bloody Mist. The spell astray from it's intended purpose, he has been thrown through many timelines, numbering the hundreds, in his attempt to alter the Hidden Mist from being born into the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist. Everytime failing, and every timeline he tries again, waning his heart with each world he struggles to recover. In this current timeline, Mozuno is now in a brand new timeline, unfamiliar to him, and one in which the Bloody Mist may indeed be reborn. One which he intended to stop with the event of the 'Slaughterhouse'. So his journey begins again. Appearance Mozuno Hayanie, a man that portrays an exaggerated buffoon, ever the loving fool. With his gusto about him, the Mist-nin is adorned by a flamboyant pompadour, bouncing about as if it were a bending branch in the wind. His visage is something akin to a jester, with an unnerving hearty smile and a laugh flowing from his lips, his appearance reflects this perfectly. Dark auburn eyes complimenting his tanned complexion, honed from rigid workouts and countless days in the sun. A tall man with soldier physique, towering over others and offering a very imposing stance, eyes set down. In terms of wardrobe, Mozuno has many a dark piece of attire, blacks being his favorite, with nature like tones to offset it, hues of green and brown. Military pants a common for him, with large biker jackets. Leftover taste of his past life. Chains central to his pockets, or so he leads others to believe. In combat, Mozuno is commonly garbed by his trademark armor, a relic from his timeline, from hundreds of years ago in the alternate world. Armor special to his very being, it has grown more powerful over the duration of it's use, as per it's unique traits. The armor grows more powerful over the course of time being drawn out, the longer the user wears it, the more attuned it will become to them, increasing the threshold of chakra it can handle and process as well as augmenting ensuring no excess is spent. More of a refined surgical tool then an enhancement. It is an imposing piece of artwork. Personality Background This is all set in an alternate timeline in which Mozuno Hayanie originated from. The Gentle Path The Prosperous Mist Demon Control Birth of the Bloody Mist A Thousand Lifetimes Abilities Akuchuaru (lit, Japanese, Actual Time/Self-Actualization, アクチュアル) is an ability that requires large amounts of chakra in order to utilize. It is Mozuno's primary ability and is heavily connected to to space-time jutsu. It is an ability honed through the course of many timelines, over the course of thousands of years, gathering more and more chakra to be stored for it's use in situations that call for it. Akuchuaru is the ability to produce an a transparent clone of himself, transparent visualization of his weapon, or one of his abilities. This can be done after channeling the required chakra, for each visualization/clone made, Mozuno loses a chunk of his chakra. These visualizations are capable of producing their own actions, as they retain the memories from Mozuno's past timelines. This is where the second pre-requisite comes in, where Mozuno must have fought an enemy, came into contact with an ability, or otherwise have met a person at a set point in the past. Once this has been done, Akuchuaru replicas will go on the defensive when Mozuno is assailed by enemies or abilities, cancelling them out, or engaging in combat with them. The akuchuaru replica can be subdued, but are immune to most forms of elemental and physical techniques, requiring that the enemy be able to have techniques that are capable of rending chakra in large amounts, or capable of destroying his tethers to the past. The latter being much harder to perform in successive rates. Akuchuaru clones will parry, body block, and go out of their way to predict any and all abilities headed towards Mozuno, in a haste. Rushing to his defense and acting automatically, they bare a fierce determination that allows Mozuno to take the offensive while the system is in place. Dealing with his enemies quickly becomes his immediate priority. If used offensively, Mozuno can actualize Akuchuaru clones to become temporary abilities or weapons that he has expertise over. Causing replicas of dangerous abilities to be mass produced at will, or re-creating his beloved spear for further use, or manifesting multiple spears in order to flurry his enemy into a quick submission. Akuchuaru's clones will have higher success in combat against foes that Mozuno has vast amounts of combat, personal, or non-personal experience with. The longer that Mozuno has known them, the farther these clones will be capable of engaging and defending him, in which, Mozuno may even turn these actualizations into an offensive army in order to subdue his enemy. While powerful, Akuchuaru's drain on him can eventually lead to his current timeline ending abruptly and would only be utilized in very short primal bursts or in fights he deems neccesary. It is for this reason that Mozuno will always do his best in limiting this primary ability. Ninjutsu Kettei (lit. Japanese for Determination or Will over Fate, 不退) is the primary ninjutsu skill Mozuno utilizes on a passive note. Mozuno's pathways, his soul, identity, the very chakra that makes him who he is has been altered. Altered on the day the forbidden jutsu failed and sent him hurdling through the timelines. Kettei has now ingrained itself into Mozuno, and is much as him as he is himself. It is the determination, the twisted will over fate and destiny, that has manifested within the Mist Impaler. Formed from Mozuno's drive to fix what was done, it has embedded into him the ability to form a seamless pact with his own timeline and with others. That pact being, Mozuno's will shall send him into another timeline if the end of the road draws near or if the end game in which he is trying to find becomes an impossible path. It is for this reason that Mozuno has been flung into so many timelines, and it is an ability that Mozuno can also draw upon actively if he wish it. This makes Mozuno a very dangerous threat, as he becomes an unstoppable force, but it also makes Mozuno a paradoxical existence. As he will always exist in all timelines outside of his own, and incapable of creating a new timeline in which the Hidden Mist is not bloodied by some event or another; the immovable object. Mozuno's existence is self-propogating and self-fulfilling thanks to the error in the forbidden technique. Ever present, ever existing, but never at any one point at the same time. Only ghosts of time, of the world, a shadow that befalls his life and he is forced to stand in it forever more. Mozuno knows not of it's true nature, only that he can use this determination to start over again and again, going back and further back in order to create this new timeline. Mozuno never stops believing in this and it pushes him. From Kettei, he has also gleaned a few techniques in which can offer him aid in a fight. *'Enkiri' (えんむ, lit. Japanese for Forgotten Mist) Via the power of Kettei, Mozuno is capable of releasing channeling the memory of his first timeline. The timeline where the bloody mist was created by he, and he alone. Enkiri bares the power of every failed world, every timeline where a Bloody Mist has been born while was within it. Enkiri takes the form of a powerful mist that bares a darkness so thick and heavy it compares to that of a demonic cloak, wrapping the area in it's overbearing presence. Those caught in Enkiri will begin to feel the sensation of drowning, panicking those caught in it's haze. If enemies remain within Enkiri they lose their focus, as their vision becomes clouded with blood red - then so too does their remaining senses. The taste of blood, the scent of it, the sound of it sloshing around in their heads. For demons, this would incite them and draw out their untamed potential, causing them to be loosed from forms of control. A similiar tactic used against his previous ally and friend. But for those not a demon, the power of Enkiri forces them to focus on one sensory organ at a time. One ear, or their nose, their left eye - but this is limited for only a short time, 15 seconds per organ they will be limited. Then they will be forced to use another, if they choose to attempt to do so. Remaining in Enkiri for a minute causes the sensory organs to fail, even on a supernatural level - chakra sensory becomes a static veil and spiritual insight or vision nonexistent. Leaving them with but one sensation alone - a sensation of existence, a mind trapped. A mind trapped - and a body open. To remove the effects of Enkiri would require an ability that removes the taint of the bloody mists, thousands of them at once. Such a beacon of light would be relentless in it's purging of the mist and would take a true paragon to cleanse it's near demonic taint. The mist does not act as a normal one would, it does not adhere to the wind or temperatures, it adheres to the man who wields it, his timeline and existence. One must work around it, to flee from the grasp of Enkiri before it extends. Enkiri's form can be extended, widened, altered and condensed if Mozuno so chooses. The total area of effect that the demonic mist can exude to, is 2 kilometers at it's max. A large effecting ability that is dreaded and feared for it's power - for those that briefly exist within it. *'Ushiromae' (後ろ前, lit, Japanese for Backwards) Flowing backwards in time, Mozuno is capable of keeping track of all that happens in a timeline through the curse he bares. By baring this curse, he can also manifest it as a gift, as every action, every moment, word, person - every little thing is memorized and stored for his use. Ushiromae allows the Impaler to trace where he and his enemies are located at during the fight, and proceeds to rewind their location in time and space back to that location. Mozuno is only capable of doing this, so long as he forms the handseal required. After doing so, he maps this exact time and location in the world, and has up to one minute to utilize it. If doing so, everything within that minute will revert back, though wounds are not healed, and experiences are still kept - for three seconds after utilizing it, his opponent will not remember the jump back. A fiendish ability to save and revert time, in order to subdue his enemy. Though this is a fiercesome technique, Mozuno can only utilize this ability once per 'save'. An indefinite amount of times to be used, but only one jump back to the location and time is permitted via his curse woven into time. Taijutsu Bukijutsu Equipment *'Aka ki Iro Ao' (黄色, lit. Japanese for Colored Swirl - Blue and Orange) Grasping his majestic spear, Mozuno will ignite it's special ability in rending apart the physical and spiritual and forces it's power to lean rend but only one and in turn, only be stopped by one. The type of rending that Aka ki Iro Ao is about to utilize is revealed through the aura of chakra around the weapon. Glowing and bubbling a vibrant orange around the Impaler's tool, it will be capable of more easily slicing cleanly through the spiritual and yin make up. Abilities primarily formed by chakra, shields, and many jutsu have very little physical form - and the Colored Swirl - Orange will impale, gnash, and destroy anything in it's way that is composed primarily of the spiritual. Physical defenses no longer block it's path, and a clean pierce is made. When the Colored Swirl of chakra is altered to Blue, the inverse occurs. Only the physical is capable of obstructing it, but so too, does it become a double edged sword. The yang and physical aspects of what is about to be struck, becomes extremely susceptible to the next blow. This is a dangerous technique, as the spear can be trapped if the enemy is clever enough, and so too does it mean that his spear can more easily rend through certain techniques, or a person - it also opens up counterplay to his colored swirl. Mozuno is capable of using Aka ki Iro Ao as much as he pleases in battle. *'Kenkon Kitto' (屹度, lit. Japanese for Sever from Earth) Gathering the power into Amenonuhoko-no-Kiri, the Bloody Mist shinobi will cause his spear to become cloaked in a heavenly aura. Feint hues of blue and crisp light flitter about as smoke and wraps around his spear arm in a feathery embrace. Striking his enemy with this ability causes the foe's connection to earth to falter. The ties that once binded an enemy to the ground break. This will cause those struck by Kenkon Kitto to begin to float upward, drawing into the skies and well beyond if given enough time. So long as the connection remains severed, they will be pulled into the heavens - disconnected from the earthly plane. Mozuno can choose to stab his spear into the earth, a rupture of fissures broadcast into the area, a sum total of 2,500ft in a full circle. Trees pull out by the roots into the heavens, chunks of the earth break and flitter to the clouds, rivers begin to cry and rain upwards. *'Kenkonkai' (上界, lit. Japanese for Sever from Heaven) Unlike the previous severences from Amenonuhoko-no-Kiri, this severance works in conjunction with Kenkon Kitto. With the activation of this ability, he can undo the effects of the Severance from Earth and turn the forces. Kenkonkai brings about the opposite effect of it's sister effect. A dark green and sickly aura, appearing as flaking bark and leaves falling from his weapon and his spear arm. If an enemy is struck, their connection to heaven will break, causing them to forcefully be drawn down. The power of this ability is much more aggressive. Enemies struck by this ability have had their skeletons shattered from the sheer pressure. For each second that the foe lasts while the severance is in place, the total weight that is pressing down on them and the gravity they feel will increase twice fold. This continues until the severance is lifted. Jikūkan Ninjutsu Relationships Quotes Trivia Citations Category:Kirigakure Category:Shinobi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Former Kirigakure Resident